Lil' Man
by magdalen-magpie
Summary: Stridercest. Dave and Bro. Rated M. Really gay.


Dave was sitting on the couch watching some stupid TV show, in a particularly irritated mood. Just a few hours he had been vid chatting with John, and Bro popped up, and the thing. Oh yes. THAT thing.

He had called him "Lil' Man" in front of his very best bro.

Oh, how he despised that nickname. Especially when other people than Bro call him it, or hear it. It's the one thing he'll totally loose his cool over.

Dave was sitting there fuming, staring at the TV screen, when the front door to their apartment opened. Bro strode in, back from the grocery, carrying bags of AJ, OJ, Doritos and a microwave pizza. Dave looked up and glared at him from behind his glasses, as Bro strode behind him to the open kitchen where he started unpacking the food.

Dave turned back to the television, when after a moment a juice box came flying into his lap.

He stared at it. A juice... box? Where was his glorious 2 liter bottle of the elixir of the gods?

"What the fuck is this, dude?"

"A lil' juice for a Lil' Man."

Dave turned around and tossed it back at him, the poor box landing on the counter. "Jesus man, what's with that stupid nickname!?" He huffed, his face red as he furrowed his eyebrows and glared. Bro stood still, looking at him for a moment before putting his hands on his hips.

"It's your nickname."

"Why."

"Cause you're a Lil' Man, with a lil' dick."

Dave's jaw dropped. "I do not have a little dick!"

"'Course ya do."

"N-uh."

"Yes-uh."

Dave just sat there and glared at him, looking constipated. "Bet my dicks bigger than your's."

Bro raised an eyebrow. "You insulting my manhood?"

"You did first."

They sat there and stared at each other, silently challenging one another, before the elder finally spoke. "Well, Lil' Man, I suppose we'll just have to find out."

They came to a silent realization that they'd have to get themselves hard, and then whip out their dicks.

Bro finished tossing the food away before marching over and sitting down on the couch next to him, while Dave turned and sat down normally. Bro sighed. "Well. Go get the ruler and get hard."

Dave tried to stay cool about it, but was probably blushing a bit by now. He finally got up and marched away to the bathroom, finding a ruler and turning around. When he came out Bro was sitting there on the couch, acting cool while he palmed himself through his pants. Dave gritted his teeth, seeing his bulge and having second thoughts.

But he was too cool to back down.

So he tossed the ruler at him and Bro caught it, while Dave sat down and looked away while he got himself hard too. After a second he heard the rustle of fabric, turning to Bro, who was staring right at him.

"Now, Lil' Man, there's a rule about this kinda thing."

Dave waited for him to continue.

"If two guys show each other their rods, they gotta fuck after. Or else it's awkward and totally not cool."

Dave paled a little. He wasn't sure if he was ready to have his ass-virginity taken yet.

"One with the biggest dick gets to fuck the other," Bro explained. "Or you could back out now, and accept I have a bigger meatstick."

No way in hell was he turning back now. Dave needed to prove he had the bigger meat-sword, and use it in a terrifying battle to the death to slay the evil ass dragon in his brother.

'That just sounds fucked up,' Dave thought, grimacing a little at his own thoughts.

"Yeah. Fine. I'll totally win, so there's nothing to worry about." He said coolly. With that, his brother unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.

And it was all over.

Bro picked up the ruler and measured himself like it was nothing, coming it a grand total of 10 1/2 inches. Dave bit his lip as he was handed the ruler.

After a rustle of fabric and zipping noise, his length was pulled out an exposed. He tried to control his blush, but when your Bro is sitting right there and staring at your dick waiting for a measurement it's kinda hard to.

Dave measured, coming to a total of...

8 1/3 inches.

"Goddamn it!" He cursed, tossing the ruler on the floor a s Bro chuckled. "Looks like your ass belongs to me tonight, Lil' Man." He said, smirking.

Dave groaned.

"On my bedside table, there's lube in the drawer. You'll want it." Bro explained, "Go get it and strip. And c'mere and bend over the back of the couch." He ordered. Dave rolled his eyes behind his glasses and shoved his cock back in his pants, earning a hard slap on the ass from Bro when he walked by.

Dave went into Bro's room and found the pink bottle he was talking about, rolling his eyes. He then stripped and tossed his clothes on Bro's bed, not taking off his glasses, cause that's where he drew the line.

When he came back out Bro was at the sink, just finishing washing his hands and setting his gloves on the counter. Dave noticed Bro had put away his length too. Dave tossed the bottle at him, before flopping over the back of the couch lazily, ass out. The way he held himself made him limp over the back of the couch, not really standing, his legs limp and dragged on the floor.

Dave could hear Bro squirting lube into his hand, rubbing it on his right index and middle finger. Then he walked up behind Dave, shoving those two fingers in him without warning or preparation.

It took Dave all he had not to cry out loudly, swallowing his whimpers as Bro hooked his fingers inside him, using it to pull up his ass. "Legs straight. On your feet."

Dave did as he was told, the fingers inside him making it hard not to. Once he was positioned right Bro straightened his slender fingers, pulling them both out and shoving one in instead.

Dave felt himself getting harder. Bro pushed those digits in and out of his tight ass, before adding the other. He bent over him and stared to suck on his shoulder, finger fucking him roughly.

After a few minutes of this Dirk slid his fingers out, wiping them on Dave's leg as he slid down onto his knees. He took off his hat and tossed it somewhere, cupping Dave's ass in both hands. After squeezing and massaging that plush rump thoroughly, he spread his asscheeks apart and leaned in, flicking his tongue over that sensitive entrance.

Dave couldn't help but gasp, automatically closing his legs and tensing, just to have Bro spread them again. He continued and lick and gently tease his entrance, before sliding his smooth muscle in and tongue-fucking him.

This successfully got Dave whimpering and moaning, abandoning any goal to be 'cool' about it, because this was just so different, but so good. He felt so close to climaxing just from this, he was about to, before Bro decided to be a fucking asshole and pull away.

Dave heard pants drop to the floor as Bro stood again, and the tip of a thick cock was being pushed up against his slicked entrance. With a loud groan escaping his lips, Dave felt himself being stretched the farthest yet, and a wet length being pushed inside him.

Dave gritted his teeth as sweat left a thin, glistening film over his back, and Bro continued to shove his big member up in him. Once the entire thing was sheathed inside, Bro bent over him to give him a break, and bite at his neck.

Dave groaned loudly, and then even louder as Bro pulled almost all the way out and repeated his thrusting action. He did this again and again, pulling on Dave's hips as he got rougher and faster.

Dave whimpered, getting past the initial dull pain and feeling the pleasure that was being produced by his brother's cock inside him, fucking him. Soon Dave tried to cry out a warning, but came before he could. He spilt his creamy white load on the couch, while Bro kept going strong for about another minute, before doing the same inside his little brother.

They stayed like that gasping for a moment, before Bro pulled out and fixed himself.

Then the elder leaned down over his panting and exhausted brother, kissing his shoulder before whispering in his ear.

"The one who takes it up the ass also gets to clean up the mess."

Then he grabbed his hat and gloves, waltzing away as Dave sat there and cursed him between breaths.


End file.
